Misappropriation of identity costs organizations and consumers billions of dollars each year. With the advancement of technology, misappropriation of identity is a growing concern. Conventional misappropriation of identity detection systems generally analyzes each transfer of resource (or types of resource) in the same manner. As such, gaps in conventional misappropriation of identity detection techniques have been exploited leading to the processing of misappropriated transfer of resource. As such, a need currently exists for an improved system for misappropriation of identity detection.